


Roles are Identified

by Skyskysword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series John Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyskysword/pseuds/Skyskysword
Summary: It's pre-series. Intended to be chapter 1 of a longer story. The Aftermath of Mary's death and several years into it. Character and role identification. If you hate John you may hate me. I went for empathy. I like to consider every angle and every character in their circumstances and characteristics. Also, I wondered how Dean was so educated in medicine, taking care of wounds, basically every medicine there is, I thought he had some experience and books helped.
Kudos: 2





	Roles are Identified

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, first part of longer one. Be kind and forgive my many mistakes please, and tell me what you think. :)

Seeing your wife pinned to the ceiling of your youngest’s nursery, bleeding, burning when no possible way of a fire to be originated from there, he saw, knew something out of his knowledge, evil, monster existed. And his family was hunted. His soldier instincts, his ability to absorb and evaluate everything in a scene is not crumbled under this situation, for a man who have been to war. He was capable of identifying and seeing without prejudice, clear eyes and mind.

John knew Mary’s death had everything to do with Sam. That fire didn’t originate in Sam’s room for nothing. Something was tied to the boy, though he never knew what is while they were growing up. But he knew he had to protect him. Not only from the monsters of everyday, but the ones, the big ones, yet to be identified. He was mainly trying to find out what killed Mary, why killed Mary, what does it have to with Sam, he had to learn everything there is to know about monsters. Once he started to unravel, he was not able to sit at bay while innocent civilians, like himself once, getting dead. He was soldier after all. He was determined to keep Sam’s innocence for as long as possible. Not only for his sake. Not only because he hasn’t known his mother at all. His youngest was smart, insightful, pure, loving. Even though he never knew his mother, the father he is growing with, if you use the term loosely, was a broken shell, a determined soldier, a vengeful carnation. He did love his sons very dearly. It hasn’t come easy to him looking at them, not seeing Mary.

Dean… how much Mary was in that kid. How much love, adoration he had to his old man, even though he neglected him at times. He knew he was beat; he was aware of monsters, hunters, all kinds of evil out there. While kids grow up believing Santa, Dean knew the truth lurking in darkness. He was 4. Yes. When their mother died in that fire. He had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach though he didn’t know where pit or stomach was back then. That was everything to do with the face of his father when he showed Sammy into his arms and run *back* to fire. He knew his job. He was 4 but he knew. It was instinctual. His father didn’t even need to say to him “Take your brother as fast as you can. Don’t look back! Now Dean! Go!”. That was the only thing, the one thing he had to do. Take his brother to his arms and never let go.

It was a long time they were living a motel room, every square inch of the room was covered with newspaper clips, book leaves, guns and bullets. John never let them anywhere near the guns but started collecting ammunitions. He couldn’t read anything, he really wasn’t interested he was just sad and happy all at once. He was deeply sad, he was missing his mother, but grateful for Sam. He was so proud with himself that he was the one who pulled his younger brother out of the fire.

First couple of years in the aftermath their mother’s death was living in motels, watching cartoons, staying at Uncle Bobby’s, watching cartoons. John was hunting for several years now. John learned what this meant. He was going to die one of the hunts hopefully after avenging Mary. But when he died, someone should be there to protect Sam, until he can protect himself. He knew he had to train Dean, teach him how to fend for themselves, teach him guns, monsters, everything, sooner than later. Because he knew, if anything would have happened to Sam, Dean would be as devastated as John. Maybe worse. Over the years, he was more convinced that Dean was already taking care of Sam, was watching every moment of Sam like a hawk, ready to grip him whenever he stumbles, he was put on too much responsibility the day of the fire. Even not spoken out loud until then, it was carved deep in Dean. Since he saw the fire in house, saw how broken his father was, he knew something bad got to him. He was growing out to be extremely cautious. John knew one day or another he had to tell him everything, and when he was 8 John sat him down. Told him that monsters were real. He should be afraid of the dark. He should check under the bed. He should be there for his brother. There was no normal after that. Even if Dean was a kid, he was kind of relieved it put a meaning to everything they have been through. It has identified the uneasy feeling, detachment from any place or any person, being on edge. He was told to look out for his brother when he was 8. He didn’t know what he had to protect him from, today or tomorrow, the duty he knew he had, was completely willing to, was doing so since Mary’s death was just identified. Actually, nothing has really changed. He always knew his job, his purpose of life, Sammy, since then, now he knew the explanation.

Dean knew he has to learn tending wounds since he was twelve. It came from Dean, to step up, to ask his father to teach him everything. Dean already saw his father bloody, torn, when he finally managed himself back into Bobby’s after bad days. He knew his brother and father will need medical attention along the way, they wouldn’t go to hospital with stolen credit cards and fake ID’s for small stuff. He promised he was okay, but Dean was the most intuitive, observant kid he knew. After seeing his father bleeding, he started to read first aid when he was twelve. Then, human anatomy, biology, pharmacology, psychology. Not at once, he started from basics and worked his way through more complicated things. By the age of sixteen he knew all there is to know for a college student to graduate pre-med. Since he was twelve, Dean was the one who patched small scratches, cleaned him up. Sometimes John was thinking Dean was born to this life.

He learned all these while reading about the monsters alongside. Because hunting monsters came second to him, close second, to saving people. He asked his father to teach him to protect his brother, himself if anything would happen. John was preparing for this, he put on his soldier mind and teach him as much as he can. Wishing he wouldn’t need to, thinking it was so early, but knowing the necessity, knowing they may not have much time he rode the kid, molded him into a soldier.

Dean’s lost childhood has always been the most agonizing pain of John. But he wouldn’t regret it. First, he knew he didn’t initiate the first event, the one traumatized all of them, most Dean. Second, after that taking care of Sam was Dean’s identity, it wouldn’t matter whether from monsters or germs, Dean had to be sure to be there for his little brother Sammy. Unfortunately for their life, the rest was just details. Monumental details, but nevertheless, details. Third, when eventually he dies, he knew Dean will be okay. Sam will be okay. They will be okay. He wished they had a normal childhood with all his being, but this became their normal. And he will be damn sure to keep them safe, to teach everything for keeping themselves safe, when he dies, when that monster comes back for Sam. And he knew, eventually, he will come back.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment tell me what you think? =)


End file.
